


Family Day Out

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Cute, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fun, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Ironfamily, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pre-Parksborn, science convention, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: It's Sunday and Tony has a great idea for a family day out
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Harley Keener/Gwen Stacy, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53
Collections: Irondad and Spiderson Valentine's Day Fic Exchange 2020





	Family Day Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frostysunflowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostysunflowers/gifts).



> Hey frostysunflowers I was your Discord exchange partner, I hope you enjoy the fic and Happy Valentines Day

The light filtered through the blinds and spilled over Tony’s face, making him turn his face away and stretch sleepily. With a sigh he rolled onto his side and opened his eyes to be met with the smiling face of his wife.  
“Good morning,” she greeted softly.  
“Morning,” He greeted back with a soft smile of his own.  
Looking at Pepper Tony felt himself fall in love all over again and warmth bloom in his chest. It happened anytime he looked at any member of his family.  
His family.  
“Hey,” Pepper’s soft voice brought him back, her hand on his cheek as her thumb stroked gently, “you okay?”  
Tony gently rest his hand on hers and turned his head to kiss her palm before answering.  
“I’m okay, just thinking about how happy I am with our little family.”  
Pepper beamed and leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his lips that he gladly returned.  
The two pulled away and rest their foreheads together. Tony closed his eyes and basked in the safety and warmth that was his wife.  
Just then he heard the familiar sound of little feet running towards their room.  
“Child incoming,” he warned, just as the door burst open and Morgan jumped up onto their bed. 

“Morning Mommy, morning Daddy,” The five year old greeted happily, wedging herself in-between them with a giggle.  
“Good morning sweetheart,” Pepper greeted, kissing her daughters cheek while Tony kissed her other one.  
“No more kisses,” the little one giggled, squealing and squirming when Tony tickled her tummy, “nohoho Daddy plehehease.”  
The man stopped and looked down at her with a smile, falling in love with her cuteness all over again.  
“As lovely as it would be to spend all day in bed with you,” Pepper began, gaining their attention, “I want some breakfast and if you two want some, I’d hurry because I’m making pancakes.”  
She watched as the two of them looked at one another and scrambled out of bed, Morgan thrown over her Dad’s shoulder as he ran downstairs with her. Pepper followed and met Harley in the hallway.  
“Morning sweetheart,” she greeted, wrapping her arm around him.  
“Moring Mom,” the teen yawned, leaning into her as they headed to the kitchen. 

Pepper pulled the pre-made pancake mix from the fridge and got to work, Tony got the drinks while the kids set the table and waited patiently.  
“Mommy, where’s Petey?” Morgan asked.  
“Is he still not up?” Pepper asked with a trace of worry in her voice.  
“I’ll go get him,” Tony reassured, pressing a kiss to her cheek as he passed.  
Tony knocked Peter’s door softly.  
“Peter you up yet buckaroo?” He called.  
No answer.  
“Peter?” The man tried again, worry starting to bubble in his chest, “Pete it’s Dad, I’m coming in.”  
Tony entered the room and felt a smile break out on his face at the sight of his teen. Peter was curled up with his old Donald plushie clutched to his chest, hair a mess and his blanket half on and half off. All in all he looked adorable and Tony couldn’t help but snap a picture. The man had tons of pictures of his kids sleeping, half awake, smiling, laughing and playing on his phone. He couldn’t help it, he loved them too much.  
A small sleepy mumble brought Tony back to why he was here in the first place.  
To wake his teen up for breakfast. 

Tony walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, running his hand through the teens curls.  
“Peter,” he cooed softly, “wakey, wakey kiddo.”  
“Nooo,” Peter whined sleepily, hiding his face in his pillow which made his Dad chuckle.  
“C’mon bug, Mom’s making pancakes.”  
Peter turned to look sleepily at his Dad.  
“Are they chocolate chip?” The teen asked, voice full of sleep.  
“Let’s go find out,” Tony smiled.  
Peter rolled onto his back and stretched before climbing onto his Dad’s back.  
“You realise you’re getting too old for this right?” The genius asked as he headed downstairs.  
Peter simply hummed in agreement.

“One sleepy teen incoming,” Tony announced playfully as he entered the kitchen, Peter climbing off his back and sitting next to Harley with a smile.  
“Morning sweetie,” Pepper greeted passing a plate of pancakes over.  
“Morning Mama, thank you,” Peter said, grabbing a fork and chocolate sauce.  
The family ate in comfortable silence, the adults watching as their two teens slowly became more awake and alert.  
Morgan was already a ball of energy.  
“So any plans for today?” Pepper asked when she’d finished.  
“Actually I thought it’d be nice to go to the science museum,” Tony suggested, “they have interactive stations and some new exhibits on display, I think there’s even a small convention. I thought it would be a nice family day out.”  
“I wanna go,” Morgan cried excitedly.  
“Sounds fun,” Harley agreed with a smile.  
“Pete?” Pepper asked.  
“Sounds good,” the teen nodded with a small smile.  
Tony and Pepper shared a look of concern. Peter was usually really excited about things like this, so why did he seem so sullen?  
“Harley can you help Morgan get ready please?” Pepper asked, “I’ll be up soon.”  
“Sure, c’mon Mo, race ya.” 

As soon as the two were out of ear shot the adults turned their full attention onto Peter.  
“What’s up bug?” Tony asked, “you’re usually exploding with excitement about things like this.”  
“It’s nothing,” the teen tried to reassure, avoiding their gaze.  
“Peter baby, it’s not nothing if it’s bothering you,” Pepper said gently.  
“Pete,” Tony cooed trying to catch his eye, “c’mon kiddo talk to us.”  
Peter took a shuddering breath before looking up with tears in his eyes, his voice barley a whisper.  
“Brad’s started bullying me again.”  
Tony and Pepper’s hearts broke as tears rolled down their sons face.  
“C’mere,” Pepper said, pulling Peter into her lap and holding him close.  
“M’sorry,” Peter said.  
“Ah, ah, ah, no saying sorry,” Tony chided gently, wiping away his son’s tears, “you have nothing to be sorry for baby.”  
“But he – he said I’m a waste of space and no-one wants me,” Peter sobbed, hiding his face in his mom’s chest.  
“He’s wrong baby, you’re not a waste of space,” Tony tried, Peter just shook his head. 

Pepper gently tilted her sons chin up, so he was looking at her.  
“Now you listen to me Peter Anthony Stark,” her voice was gentle yet firm, “that kid doesn’t know what he’s talking about. We are your family and we want you right here with us. You’re not a waste of space sweetie, you fill space in our hearts. We love you and are never, never not going to want you. We love you sweetie.”  
“I love you too,” Peter hiccupped, his parents engulfing him in a hug.  
After a few minutes Peter sobs died down and Tony and Pepper gently dried his face.  
“You feeling better now?” Tony asked, smiling when his son nodded.  
“Go get dressed,” Pepper said with a kiss to his forehead.  
Peter smiled and headed upstairs.  
“I’m gonna kill that Brad kid,” Tony growled.  
“Sweetie that’s illegal,” Pepper reminded kissing his cheek, “we’ll just talk to his parents instead.”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, now c’mon let’s go get ready.” 

Half an hour later the family walked through the doors of the science museum. It was pretty busy, and Peter pressed a little closer to his Dad.  
“You’re okay buckaroo,” Tony reassured softly, putting his arm around the teens shoulders.  
Peter relaxed a little at the comforting weight.  
“Mommy can we go over there please?” Morgan asked, pointing over to the interactive stations.  
“Of course sweetie,” Pepper smiled, turning to her husband and giving him a soft kiss, “I’ll call you later, boys be good okay?”  
With that Pepper let her daughter pull her over to the stations.  
“Harley,” A familiar voice greeted.  
“Gwen,” The teen smiled, hugging his girlfriend when she was in reach.  
“Hey Tony, hey Peter,” she greeted once they’d pulled away, “mind if I steal Harley?”  
“Hey Gwen,” Tony smiled, “go ahead, we’ll call you later.”  
The two teens bid them goodbye and headed off to the convention area.  
“Looks like it’s just you and me bud,” Tony said to Peter.  
“Wouldn’t have it any other way Dad,” The teen beamed. 

After two hours of walking around the family met up for lunch, Gwen included, and talked about what they’d seen and done. Morgan talked about how she did some mini experiments and touched a plasma ball that made her hair stand up. Harley and Gwen talked about the convention area and how a lot of them had potential. Peter talked about all the cool stuff him and his Dad had seen and told them the science behind the rocket engine they’d seen. Tony was content enough to just sit there and watch his kids talk and laugh amongst themselves.  
A soft smile stayed on his and Pepper’s faces. 

Once they’d finished lunch the group decided to split up again and meet at the gift shop. Pepper and Morgan headed back to the interactives, Morgan said she wanted to do more experiments, while Harley and Gwen went for a wander.  
“Dad, can we go see all the experiments in the convention area?” Peter asked, eyes alight with excitement.  
“Sure thing kiddo, let’s go.”

The convention hall was huge.  
Peter was in awe at all the experiments, listening closely to the science behind it all and asking some thought-provoking questions. Tony saw that his eldest was right. There was a lot of potential here.  
The genius promised to stay in the aisle he was in while Peter headed for the bathroom. 

Peter had just washed his hands when the door opened and in walked a familiar face. A face Peter really didn’t want to see.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Penis Stark,” they taunted.  
“What do you want Brad?” Peter asked, he really didn’t want to deal with this guy right now.  
“Me? I don’t want anything. Well except for you to just disappear,” Brad said, getting in his face, “Face it Peter, no one really wants you around.”  
Without warning he headbutted Peter, sending the teen down with a bloody nose.  
Peter immediately put his hand there to not only stop the blood but hide his quivering lip.  
“Oh look at that, he’s gonna cry,” Brad laughed, Peter felt his eyes well up even more, “damn you are pathetic.”  
Before anything else could happen Brad was pulled back and pushed into the wall opposite, before being shoved out the door.  
Peter watched as a teen with brown hair and blue eyes crouched in front of him.  
“Are you okay?” He asked.  
Peter nodded shakily, heart fluttering when the other teen smiled.  
“Okay up and at ‘em bud,” he said, helping Peter to his feet, “I’m Harry by the way.”  
“Peter,” he replied.  
“Nice to meet you Peter, now let’s get your nose sorted.” 

Harry lifted Peter onto the counter by the sinks and got to work on his nose. He made sure it wasn’t broken before grabbing some tissue and cleaning the dried blood. The teen then pulled out a first aid kit and properly sorted Peter’s nose.  
“There we go,” Harry said with a smile, packing the first aid kit away.  
“Thank you,” Peter smiled, sounding a little stuffed up.  
“No problem,” Harry said, then noticed Peter’s shirt and took off his hoodie, “here.”  
“Why are you giving me this?” Peter asked, taking the hoodie anyway.  
“Your shirt’s all bloody,” Harry replied gesturing.  
Peter cursed and removed it before wiggling into the hoodie. It was a little big and gave him jumper paws, but it was better than nothing and made him feel safe.  
“Thank you,” he flushed.  
“No problem,” Harry smiled, throwing his old shirt away and helping him off the counter.  
“I should um find my Dad,” Peter stuttered, cheeks dusting pink.  
“I’ll help you find him.” 

The boys left the bathroom and found a frantic Tony who immediately pulled Peter into a hug, seething when he heard it was Brad who headbutted him. The bruise across his nose and under his eyes already forming.  
“Dad I’m fine really,” Peter tried to reassure, “besides Harry helped me out.”  
“Hey,” the teen said with a small wave when the other teen motioned towards him.  
“Hey,” Tony greeted, instantly calming and holding out his hand, “Tony.”  
“Harry,” he shook his hand.  
“Well Harry since my son seems to be smitten with you,” the boys flushed slightly, “would you like to walk around the rest of the convention with us?”  
“Um if that’s okay with you,” Harry replied, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“C’mon,” Tony said, walking ahead knowing the boys were following. 

After another hour they all met up at the gift shop, Morgan hugging her brothers legs and babbling excitedly. Tony quietly told Pepper what happened and why Peter was wearing a hoodie. After taking a deep breath she walked over and wordlessly pulled her son into a hug. Then she thanked Harry and hugged him too, not missing the way he melted into it. Peter told Harley and Gwen and got two more hugs before Tony ushered them all to look around, see if there was anything they wanted. 

In the end Morgan got a make your own bouncy ball kit, Harley got a new potato gun saying he needed the parts with a grin, Peter got two new science pun shirts that Harry found adorable, Gwen got a fossil kit and Harry got a grow your own crystals kit. Tony payed for them all and ushered them all to the bathroom before heading to the parking lot. 

“There’s my Dad,” Gwen said waving to the man, “thanks for a great day guys.”  
The teen hugged everyone and kissed Harley’s cheek before heading over to the car.  
“Hey Harry, can we um can we exchange numbers, maybe hang out sometime?” Peter asked nervously.  
“Sure,” the other teen smiled, pulling his phone out.  
The two exchanged numbers and Harry hugged him before heading away.  
“Wait your hoodie,” Peter started, going to take it off.  
Harry stopped him.  
“Keep it, gives me chance to see you again,” he winked before walking over to his mom, melting into her hug.  
“C’mon bug, time to go,” Tony said in amusement, leading his flushed and starstruck child to the car.  
On the way home they picked up McDonald's for food before heading off again. 

While stuck in traffic Pepper looked back at the kids and smiled at the sight of them all asleep. Peter’s head was on Harley’s shoulder, Harley’s head resting on his. Morgan fast asleep in her car seat. She snapped a picture and Tony looked in the rear-view mirror.  
The two smiled at one another, radio playing low as they continued the drive home.


End file.
